Who Framed Roger Alien?
by KnightSky95
Summary: When Roger is thrown for something he didn't do and the CIA begin searching the area, he must make a tough choice for the sake of his family.
1. Chapter 1

For a short while, nothing happened in the Smith house and then that nothing continued to happen for the duration of their time spent at the restaurant. Everyone in the family decided to go out for dinner one night and needless to say, everyone showed but Stan, who was late getting back from a secret assignment to assassinate a foreign dictator. He arrived eventually though.

"Stan", began Francine, "What happened?"

"I was lining up the shot and I was just about to kill that war criminal when Duper pushed me out of the way and took all the glory for himself. He cheated and now I won't be getting that raise we wanted."

Roger, also sitting at the table, said "I know how you feel. I had a rival once. His name was Hugo."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"It was back on my home planet during the Planetary Civil War, a war between the two halves of the planet. I was on the side of the Planetary Unionists; we just wanted everyone to live in peace, no weapons, no countries and no factions too. Hugo was the general of the Planetary Legionaries; who wanted to control the planet and change things to suit their own agendas. They systematically conquered parts of the planet, civilians were made into slaves to work on their buildings and soldiers were forced to fight gladiator style. I was a high ranking soldier"

"So what happened between you and this Hugo alien?" asked Hayley.

"I captured him. The Legionaries surrendered and the war ended. I was declared a war hero and I won the Royal Medal for Outstanding Contribution to the War Effort', pretty much the best medal you can win.

"Roger, do you expect us to believe that garbage?" said Stan.

"It happened, I saved trillions of lives on my home planet before they sent me here as a crash test dummy."

Roger remembers he originally thought he was sent here to decide the planet's fate.

"How dare you compare yourself to some of our greatest heroes."

Upon return to the house, they were shocked to discover it was gone, nothing but a pile of rubble. The CIA crowded around the crater and director Avery Bullock came over to explain what had happened.

"It appears someone set a bomb while you were away. Someone tried to kill you but it went off at the wrong time and imploded the house. It's not nuclear, we don't know what it is but we suspect it's not from this world."

The family were taken to a motel to stay while the house would be repaired. Stan glared at Roger with a look of judgement.

"I don't know what you're looking at me for. It wasn't me."

"You're the only alien around here; it had to have been you"

"Stan, maybe it wasn't Roger."

"No, you're not getting away with it this time you waste of space. If we had never met you our lives would be so much better. Now, the CIA is going to discover you and we'll all get taken to Area 51 and dissected and it's all because of you!"

Steve spoke up, "Dad, you never liked Roger"

"Even more reason for him to just go away and – DIE!"

Roger looked hurt but he didn't want to endanger the family and had to leave to ensure they weren't found out. He didn't know where, he just walked off into the rain. Miles later, he became tired enough to stop at an old shack and attempt to stay the night and figure out how he would begin rebuilding his life. That night, he slept and thought about his time in the war.

Roger's platoon of a dozen aliens patrolled the harshest environments, they lugged around their heavy, cumbersome equipment though the acid mines when they were captured. Only he and his best friend and right-hand man were alive, the rest were killed trying to escape. Roger knew that it was a good thing, just not for him. In his cell, a nearby woman explained the situation. A captured soldier might be forced to build extensions to the prison, flying saucers or even supercannons to fire at your own troops across the planet. They also might be forced to be gladiators. Roger and his friend became that. Roger killed his best friend because the winner would face a fate worse than death and Roger wanted give him the easy way out and take the punishment himself.

Roger was forced to fight the Hell-Eater, a ten foot beast that can crush an alien's skull with the grip of its claw alone, or use its teeth to peel their skin off like an orange and digest them alive. Fortunately only a few aliens have ever suffered this fate and after Roger killed it with just an energy blade.

Roger escaped with just a plasma rifle and trekked across miles of frozen tundra to reach Unionist territory. He was forced to hunt creatures of the land and sky that were just as likely to hunt him. When he finally reached a relief centre, he was relived of duty so this would never happen again. But that wasn't good enough for Roger, who knew how much they needed him and joined the war again for a secret mission that would end the war only a day later.

Roger exited his hut to find that the Alien Task Force was sweeping the area and Roger would have to use all of his stealth training to sneak past them. Had he not bumped into Stan's old rival Duper. Roger ran as fast as he could and made it to the Langley Falls Hydroelectric Dam. Roger entered in though the tunnel and Duper closed the barricades, trapping them in. Roger escaped through the sewers where Duper followed. Roger reached a dead end, a sheer drop at the mouth of the tunnel. Duper came in,

"I know you can understand me, put your slimy hands on your head."

Roger complied. Duper pulled out handcuffs.

"Now turn around"

Roger stood at the edge of the dam and faced out to the largest drop in the town. Roger thought if Duper killed him then he couldn't confess that the Smith's held him.

"Down on your knees"

Roger tucked one leg under and wondered what the point of him being here anymore was. Duper put the handcuffs away and drew his gun, completely unbeknownst to Roger. Roger leaned forward as Duper cocked the gun and Roger used his bent leg to propel himself out and he dived into the unknown, through the mouth of the dam wall and into the water. Roger didn't even know if he cared if he came back up to the surface, but he did if only by the power of buoyancy and not from his own will to continue on.

Back on the banks and with a few minutes to escape, Roger drew out his multi-purpose device that he keeps hidden in his orifices and opted to call for his planet to bring him home, something he could always do but never wanted to until now.

"Who is it?" the voice answered "Is someone from Earth calling"

"It's me, Roger, the crash test dummy from the Delta sector"

"Roger? When was it you left again? 1947, Earth years wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm coming home, now"

"Alright, we'll send you a Space Lander to your position. We'll be here in about an Earth hour. See you soon"

The voice hung up.

"See you soon", Roger whispered in to the speaker.

Roger headed to a secluded clearing in the forest and waited. A large red dot appeared on the ground and several smaller dots circled it and closed in as the ship approached. The walkway lowered and Roger stepped closer to board but was stunned. As the CIA flashlights on the horizon became visible, the ship had to leave quickly. Roger lay limp on the ground and turned to see who stunned him. A figure stood in a jump suit similar to the one Roger wore in the war. But while his was turquoise and white like the Unionists, this one was maroon and black like a Legionary.

"Hello, Roger"

"Hugo?"

"Looks like nobody's coming to save you this time"

"Why?"

Hugo opened his jet pack and flew off as the CIA arrived. Duper stood over Roger and stomped on his head, knocking him out.

**If you liked that, then you'll love part two. Let me know what you think and hopefully there'll be much more on the way.**


	2. Part 2

When Roger opened his eyes, it wasn't the clearing in the forest he saw, nor did he expect it to be, he just didn't know it would be a cell in Area 51. Roger remembered the last time he was there. It was before he knew the Smiths, he saved Stan's life and as a reward he'd been sponging off him ever since. He never considered trying to return home and now he was too late. He wondered if any of them even knew he was in here but then he got an answer, he just wasn't sure if it made him feel better or not.

"Stan!", he shouted.

"Shut up", he replied sternly, "If they find out we know each other they'll kill us. There's no hope for you now but don't try to bring me down with you, Will you do me that favour?"

"Sigh. I guess you're right"

Roger pulled out his multi-purpose device he had hid in his orifices. He had to tell someone he was in here but he didn't know who could help. But he had to call someone.

"Steve"

"Roger?"

"I'm in Area 51, I've been captured"

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, they're going to dissect me, I know it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing fine but I can't do anything to get you out. Do you know anyone I can call who can?"

"Stan's dad, Jack Smith. He was a Scarlet Alliance agent after all. Tell him I was framed by another alien"

The phone call was over. He wished it wasn't. Steve couldn't stay talking all day or Roger would never get out and be dead but in spite of all that he still would've kept the conversation going as long as he could.

"Jack?" Steve said as he phoned the prison, "You need to help me. Roger, the alien that lives with us, is in Area 51"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that but there's nothing the Scarlet Alliance can do about it. We can't break a subject out, that would be treason. Why was he captured?"

"He was framed by another alien"

"Another alien? There may be something we can do"

Days passed and Stan refused to believe that Roger had been framed until his new cellmate arrived. He didn't know how, but they got him, the Scarlet Alliance got him.

"Roger. I'm back then"

"Yeah. I guess we meet again, but why?"

"Well, you captured me"

"That was different. We were at war and I won"

"Do you remember the day? Think about what happened on that day"

On that day, Roger and his troops loaded up the starwings. He and a select crew of the finest pilots on their side of the battle prepared for the last push to victory. Roger was told he didn't have to help but he felt obligated by duty. The Legionaries were low in numbers and resorted to space lasers on the moon that could wipe out the entire planet if the Unionists didn't surrender. The team were to land on the moon, enter his base and capture him alive before the orders could be given.

There were AA guns dotted around the surface but the starwings used retro-reflector shields that could reflect 99% of the light energy back in the same direction it came from, at the guns. The team skilfully avoided guided missiles. They glassed the runways to prevent enemy saucers from being deployed. The surface rock was melted into lava and glass by the thermo-bombs. Space-landers deployed the troops onto the ground and armoured rovers carried them towards the base. They exited with their space armour and proceeded towards the front airlocks while their dropship provided covering fire. Their only worry was that Hugo, hidden inside the base would order the base to set off an EMP and shut down all the electrical equipment. The aliens would have no air supplies and everyone on the moon would die. The soldiers breached the outer wall and Legionaries inside were sucked out along with the air and landed on the ground in front of the Unionists where they were either captured or shot before they could get back up. Roger led the platoon into the base and they made it to the elevator. Once at the top of the control tower, the doors opened and Hugo drew a ray gun. Roger shot it and it melted in his hands. Once Hugo was disarmed, he was captured.

The war ended only a few weeks later and Roger was awarded with another medal. Hugo had a couple of his most devoted followers enact a final plan to ensure that even if he couldn't kill Roger for what he had done, he'd get him off the planet.

"You remember how you got to Earth, right?"

"They told me I was to observe the planet and decide if it was fit to stay alive or be destroyed. I found out later that I was just a crash tester for a prototype space craft"

"But what you still don't know is that I was the one who ordered it. You came to Earth because of me. So I could put you in Area 51"

"Did you know my wife died in the crash when I got here?"

"Do you know how many of my friends during that war?"

"I got out the last time I was here"

"Well, where's your family now?"

Roger knew he wanted their help but he didn't want them within a mile of this place or they'd be captured too. That's why it hurt more after they tortured him than when they were shocking him.

"My family are coming. I gave in and told them the Smiths were hiding me"

"Out here, they don't care if you're innocent. They'll kill you anyway"

The Smith family, Stan included, was placed in the cell next to Roger, on the other side from Hugo.

"I'm sorry, Roger", Francine lamented, "We should've believed you"

"Yeah, we'll never doubt you again", Hayley added.

Duper arrived looking smug. His face commanded respect for his authority but he would get no such respect from them.

"I just had a talk with Deputy Director Bullock and he agreed with my suggestion. Since we only need one of you, we can kill the other one."

Roger looked at Hugo. He was strangely eager to see how he was taking it. He must've been scared but he was hiding it, like he did with all his emotions.

"We're going to make a game of it. We've set up an arena in a room downstairs. You can fight to the death. Winner gets the pleasure of being tested on and dissected. Good luck."

They realised that luck would do nothing. It didn't even matter who won, did it? They would both die so why did they look so determined when they stepped into the room. Nobody thought it made any difference who won but it did to them. It was a test because whoever won was the one who wanted it more and therefore, deserved it more.

Roger picked up the sword in front of him. It wasn't heavy but he was weak. Hugo was twirling his sword in a figure-of-eight in front of him. Roger couldn't understand. Clearly Hugo had trained harder for this than he had but did that really mean he deserved to win? Surely Roger was the real hero. Hugo lunged, eager to make the first strike. Roger tried to deflect but nearly had the sword knocked out of his hands. Hugo's speed was blinding and the clattering of metal against metal just made him want the fight to end as soon as possible. Roger knew he couldn't have it that way, he had to win whether he liked it or not. Roger put all his strength into an almighty swing but it was easily dodged. Roger was kicked onto his back. Hugo stood over him. He couldn't help but think that maybe Hugo deserved to get his revenge. To ruin his life and then kill him seemed cruel to Roger. So why not let him win? It wouldn't benefit him to fight back at all, would it?

Roger realised Hugo was without his jumpsuit, the Legionary colours he usually wore. Roger plunged his hands into Hugo's orifices and pulled out a concealed ray gun. Clearly he was planning to use it to bust out after he killed him but Roger just used it to bust out sooner. He didn't shoot Hugo, he blew the door off. He couldn't shoot the person whose life he had ruined during the war, even if he was the villain. Once outside the room, they made their way back to the cell and freed the Smith family.

"Thank you, we forgive you"

Roger couldn't savour the moment. He looked at Hugo confidently.

"We'll go to the trucks like last time I escaped here. Hugo, you have to make sure they don't follow us."

Hugo looked like he understood.

"I'll get my jet pack back from storage and catch up"

The family made it to the trucks. As Stan hammered down on the accelerator to get away as fast as possible, they heard explosions in the background as the other trucks and helicopters were destroyed. They drove along the Nevada desert in the pitch black night as fast as the truck would go. Roger guided them but they never knew where he was taking them. They reached a tall mesa with steep sides all around. They all got out and climbed up on foot. Only Roger assured them they could escape this way and they were obligated to trust him after he'd proved himself before. They reached the top. There was almost no way back down that wouldn't kill them.

Duper stood at the top waiting for them with his gun loaded.

"You and you're little alien friend aren't going anywhere."

At that, Hugo arrived on his jet pack. Hugo plunged his claw into Duper's intestines and twisted it like a bayonet. Blood appeared around the corners of his mouth. Hugo wrenched his claw around inside him and Duper screamed causing him to choke on his blood. Hugo tore him in two across the waist and threw the severed torso of the cliff. The lump of flesh that could barely be identified as a man vanished into the distance and his scream that was muffled by pints of blood got quieter until it was silence.

"He tried to kill me", Hugo began, "That cannot be condoned"

"Hugo, please forgive me", Roger pleaded on his knees.

"I can't accept that apology, it implies regret and you don't regret what you did"

"I had to. We were at war and you were trying to take over the whole planet. I had to stop you"

"I'll admit I would have done the same thing but as long as you are never truly sorry I can never forgive you"

A red dot shone on the ground behind Hugo and a ring of smaller dots closed in on it. Hugo knew what this meant and he finally looked worried. The bright light from above got closer and the cyclone of dust and debris picked up around Hugo in a circle. Hugo gave a coarse and distorted scream. The ship landed on top of him and he was disintegrated, dust. He was obliterated into individual atoms.

After having landed, the ship lowered its ramp and inside, only a bright light could be seen. Roger took a step onto the ramp.

"Wait, are you going?"

"I have to. They'll never stop trying to kill me, there's nowhere safe on this planet."

"I'll miss you", Steve wept.

"Geez, Steve. Man up."

Roger ascended the ramp and the light enveloped him until he had seemingly vanished. The ship took of and the rest of the CIA caught up. They reached the top of the mesa too late to catch the ship before it flew off at light-speed but just in time to see the Smiths sitting on the sandy ground in a circle crying.

"Did we miss them?" Bullock asked, "Are the aliens gone? Both of them?"

"Yeah. They're gone forever."

"Damn! We'll have to call of the search. Looks like you guys are off the hook. But Smith, you're not getting paid this month."

Over the course of the weeks they were captured, the house had been rebuilt. They all went inside but there was no power yet. They sat on the couch, huddled together in the dark. Nobody wanted to talk about it or even think about it even though they were all thinking about it.

"Even though we're all safe because of it, I still wish he was here. We might've been in danger from the CIA but it was worth it."

A bright light materialised in the middle of the room. Roger had beamed back in.

"Alright, So I'm back. Did anyone miss me?"

The Smiths decided to let Roger stay as long as he wanted, which was good because that might be a while.


End file.
